mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gholemoidians
Gholemoidians Edit Barrack Nhorr-Maveric Lion Studios ©tm.2012 Added by Mavericstud9 Gholemoidians,Golemoid or Golemoids are A semi-humanoid race, also known as Golems whose orange bodies are silicon-based partially,in the outside and organic on the inside.Most Golem stand anywhere from 6 or 7 and 8' tall on average, with thick, virtually impenetrable stone-like hides. Their home planet is Ghollah IV, was a desolate planet inhabited by the Gholemoidians. first from the sun in the star system in the Milky Way galaxy.At its best, it was barren, cold and constantly ravaged by sand storms winds. A Sidarean named Barrack Nhorr drad Khear created a barrier to protect the world from harsh environment and the Atlanteans created the basis for a new silicon-based lifeforms to deal with the environment. These efforts were for naught, since the barrier was destroyed and the Golem almost were made extinct,by the Tauron Empire. Contents hide • 1 Planetary History • 2 A Golemoids tunneldweller • 3 Etymology • 4 Biology o 4.1 Birth Lifespan •6 Sexual dimorphism • 7 Powers and abilities SKILLS o 8.1 Experienced Astronaut: o 8.2 Master Combatant: 1 Planetary History Edit Gholla four was harsh dessert planet,full of terrible winds and mighty storms-which is where the Atlanteans get the saying Like harsh winds of Gholla.from their race.Golem 4 was a silicon-based lifeform, native to the planet Golla 4, described as being "almost mineral" and "like living rock with heavy fore-claws,over each of the five fingers,that can be used for either climbing,digging or excreating acide,in either a mist or a spray." Golem is 8' tall and has superhuman strength,plus endurence to withstand it's planet harsh environment. The Gholemoid are coated with a flexible rock-like shell that was impervious to extremes of heat and cold, from 50 degrees above absolute zero to the interior of a small sun, pressure up to 100 Earth atmospheres, and concussive force up to a fall at terminal velocity from the limit of Earth's exosphere. The Golems were forced into slavery by an obedience disk and made to fight for their life in the gladitorial arenas. Golems was made to kill each other or other lifeforms placed into the arena against their will. Ttheir fact still haunts the golems to ttheir day.The Golem are based on a small creature, is a silicon-based lifeform from Golla VI. It is composed of a material similar to fibrous asbestos. They feed on rock, and thus they are nourished just by tunneling. Golemoids tunnel through rock like most humanoids walk through air, moving with the aid of an extremely corrosive acid.The exterior of a Golemoids consisted of a rocky carapace which was highly resistant to damage; any Golemoids but the highest phaser settings felt like no Golemoids more than a mild irritation to the Golemoids . Golemoids tunneldweller 1A Golemoids tunneldweller is a small creature,also known as a Gollar. The Golemoid tunnledwellers diet consisted of minerals which they dissolved with a powerful orange acid they secreted from glands all over their bodies; ttheir acid was also the means by which Golemoids could tunnel through their rocky environment as easily as a humanoid might walk through air. When Golemoids were afraid, they would lose control of their acid glands and squirt the powerful corrosive all around them. They also have the urge to tunnel to safety, although they can suppress ttheir instinct when needed, such as to not damage the deck plates of a Terran Federation vessel.On their underside, Golemoids had numerouscilia which they moved about on. Etymology The word golem occurs once in the Bible in Psalm 139:16, which uses the word גלמי, meaning "my unshaped form".2 The Mishnah uses the term for an uncultivated person: "Seven characteristics are in an uncultivated person, and seven in a learned one", Pirkei Avos 5:9 in the Hebrew text (English translations vary). In modern Hebrew golem is used to mean "dumb" or "helpless". Similarly, its is often used today as a metaphor for a brainless lunk or entity who serves man under controlled conditions but is hostile to him and others.needed "Golem" passed into Yiddish as goylem to mean someone who is clumsy or slow.needed.Actually,in Atlantean,the word Golem,simply referes to any silocon based humanoid lifeforms.The later meaning came much later on,once Atlanteans encounted other primative civilizations,such as Earth and it's many colonies,plus alternate worldline versions.. In actuality,a Golem is a large humanoid lifeform,encased in a hard,but flexible silicon shell like armor.The armor,is similar to a Terran Class World Turdle or Armadillo.Tortoises (pron.: /ˈtɔːr.təs.ɪz/, Testudinidae) are a family of land-dwelling reptiles in the order Testudines. Like their marine relatives, thesea turtles, tortoises are shielded from predators by a shell. The top part of the shell is the carapace, the underside is the plastron, and the two are connected by the bridge. The tortoise endoskeleton has the adaptation of having an external shell fused to the ribcage. Tortoises can vary in size from a few centimeters to two meters. They are usually diurnal animals with tendencies to be crepuscular depending on the ambient temperatures. They are generally reclusive animals. his skin to transform into a tough, organic armored plate, and his hands to grow thick tough claws More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Armadillo#ixzz2T16D2kpE Biology Maveric Lion Productions.©2013 tm. inspired by Ben Grimm,the Thing of the Fantastic Four,Golem Mythology,Barrack Nhorr drad of Castria (Doctor Who),the Horta of St ar Trek,The Stone Men of Saturn. GOLEM Added by Mavericstud9 4.1 Birth Edit File:Tortoise head.jpgAdult male tortoise, South AfricaFile:IsaacSulcata.jpgYoung African Sulcata tortoise Female tortoises dig nesting burrows in which they lay from one to 30 eggs.1Egg-laying typically occurs at night, after which the mother tortoise covers herclutch with sand, soil, and organic material. The eggs are left unattended, and depending on the species, take from 60 to 120 days to incubate.2 The size of the egg depends on the size of the mother and can be estimated by examining the width of the cloacal opening between the carapace and plastron. The plastron of a female tortoise often has a noticeable V-shaped notch below the tail which facilitates passing the eggs. Upon completion of the incubation period, a fully formed hatchling uses an egg tooth to break out of its shell. It digs to the surface of the nest and begins a life of survival on its own. Hatchlings are born with an embryonic egg sac which serves as a source of nutrition for the first three to seven days until they have the strength and mobility to find food. Juvenile tortoises often require a different balance of nutrients than adults, so may eat foods which a more mature tortoise would not. For example, the young of a strictly herbivorous species commonly will consume worms or insect larvae for additional protein. BARRACK KHORR Added by Mavericstud9 File:Turtle in the Garden.JPGAdult tortoiseFile:DesertTortoise.JPGDesert tortoise in Rainbow Basin near Barstow, California The number of concentric rings on the carapace, much like the cross-section of a tree, can sometimes give a clue to how old the animal is, but, since the growth depends highly on the accessibility of food and water, a tortoise that has access to plenty of forage (or is regularly fed by its owner) with no seasonal variation will have no noticeable rings. Moreover, some tortoises grow more than one ring per season and in some others, due to wear, some rings are no longer visible. 3 Tortoises generally have lifespans comparable with those of human beings, and some individuals are known to have lived longer than 150 years.4Because of this, they symbolize longevity in some cultures, such as [[]]. The oldest tortoise ever recorded, and one of the oldest individual animals ever recorded, was Tu'i Malila, which was presented to the Tongan royal family by the British explorer Captain Cook shortly after its birth in 1777. Tu'i Malila remained in the care of the Tongan royal family until its death by natural causes on May 19, 1965, at the age of 188.5 The record for the longest-lived vertebrate is exceeded only by one other, a koi named Hanako whose death on July 17, 1977 ended a 226-year life span.6 The Alipore Zoo in [[]] was the home to Adwaita, which zoo officials claimed was the oldest living animal until its death on March 23, 2006. Adwaita (sometimes spelled with two d's) was an Aldabra giant tortoise brought to [[]] by Lord Wellesley, who handed it over to the Alipur Zoological Gardens in 1875 when the zoo was set up. West Bengal officials said records showed Adwaita was at least 150 years old, but other evidence pointed to 250. Adwaita was said to be the pet of Robert Clive.7 Harriet was a resident at theZoo in Queensland from 1987 to her death in 2006; she was believed to have been brought to by Charles Darwinaboard the Beagle and then on to by John Clements Wickham.89 Harriet died on June 23, 2006, just shy of her 176th birthday. Timothy, a spur-thighed tortoise, lived to be about 165 years old. For 38 years, she was carried as amascot aboard various ships in Britain's Royal Navy. Then in 1892, at age 53, she retired to the grounds ofPowderham Castle in Devon. Up to the time of her death in 2004, she was believed to be the United Kingdom's oldest resident. Jonathan, a Seychelles giant tortoise living on the island of St Helena may be as old as 17610 or 178 years.11 If this is true, he could be the current oldest living animal on Earth. Sexual dimorphism Many species of tortoises are sexually dimorphic, though the differences between males and females vary from species to species. In some species, males have a longer, more protruding neck plate than their female counterparts, while in others, the claws are longer on the females. In most tortoise species, the female tends to be larger than the male. The male plastron is curved inwards to aid reproduction. The easiest way to determine the sex of a tortoise is to look at the tail. The females, as a general rule, have smaller tails, dropped down, whereas the males have much longer tails which are usually pulled up and to the side of the rear shell. 7 Powers and abilities Edit .Rock-like Skin: The Golemoids possesses a smooth, rock-like hide as a result of genetic manipulation upon certain lifeforms with a silicon based outershell process caused their musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. Superhuman Strength : The Golemoids's primary superhuman power is their great physical strength. Initially, he was only strong enough to lift about 5 tons. Over the years, through rigorous training and further mutation, their strength dramatically increased to the point where he could lift roughly 85 tons. He has continued to exercise over the years using special equipment designed by . It is believed their strength has increased further, sufficient to lift at least 90 tons , and will continue to do say as a future version of the Golemoids states. However, The Golemoids has shown multiple feats of strength that would require a strength level far in excess of the ability to lift 100 tons such as successfully holding back a giant alien spacecraft from jettisoning from Earth Superhuman Strength: Golemoineans is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The Golemoids's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At their peak, he can exert themself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to affect them. Incidentally, The Golemoids's lungs are of greater volume and efficiency than a normal man's, enabling them to hold their breath underwater for up to 9 minutes, Superhuman Stamina: The Golem's advanced musculature generates consideraly bless fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for aobut 24 hours before fatigue begings to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The rock-like composition of the Golemoids's body renders them highly resistant to physical injury. The Golemoids's body can resist extremely powerful impact forces, such as the force of a Jovian Primative’s punches (a Jovian Primative can lift/press far above 100 tons making their punches devastatingly strong). He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. Their body can also withstand extreme temperatures ranging from -75 degrees to 800 degrees Fahrenheit for up to one hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. However he couldn't withstand being slashed by 'satlantium knives,sword claws, and sustained some injury, making adamantium one of the few Golemoidss that can pierce the Golemoids's nearly impenetrable body. 'the Golem s thickly scaled body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. His body is capable of resisting high caliber machine gun shells, light anti-tank weaponry, temperature extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *Claws: The Golem's five fingers end with extremely durable, non-retractable, claws. Coupled with his strength, his claws are capable of rending most known materials. They are also highly effective digging tools that he uses to dig tunnels, even though concrete. the Golems’s entire skeletal structure, including his claws, has been artificially bonded to the nearly indestructible metal Atlantium. As a result, the’s bones are virtually unbreakable, and his claws are capable of cutting through almost any substance depending on its thickness and the amount of force he can exert. Due to thier healing factor, the presence of Adamantium in his body does not interfere with the bones’ normal function of generating blood corpuscles. The reinforcement of his skeleton enables the golem to withstand high levels of physical pressure, giving his muscles sufficient force to briefly lift/press several hundred pounds. Throughout his life,golemoids have used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords. They can also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. Abilities Education Physical Attributes Height 6' Weight 500 lbs. Eyes Blue Hair None (formerly brown as Grimm) Powers The Thing's mutated physiology grants him tremendous superhuman strength and durability, the levels varying with his different forms. There have been periods where Ben could assume human form at will; however, these situations seldom last long. He also has enhanced stamina and lung capacity, and increased resistance to sensory and temperature extremes. His reflexes are above-average by human standards despite his immense mass, and he retains a reasonable level of agility and dexterity. Abilities Ben is an exceptionally skilled and experienced pilot, proficient with many varieties of both conventional and exotic aircraft, and was also trained as an astronaut. He is uniquely gifted in the art of hand-to-hand combat (a skill Ben honed long before he became the Thing), though his fighting style tends to be a rather loose brawling technique all his own. In his youth, Ben was a talented football player. Weapons None Paraphernalia Like the rest of the FF, Ben wears highly durable costuming composed of unstable molecules. In a few early outings as the Thing, Ben wore a helmet that concealed his face, but he soon discarded it; he later resumed wearing a helmet when he was recovering from facial scars inflicted by Wolverine, scars which were later healed by Hyperstorm. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Thing_(Benjamin_Grimm)#ixzz3W50qClIN The Golem who possesses the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion with the severity of the damage Wolverine suffers. For example, the golemoid can fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound in a non-vital area of his body within minutes, but it took them almost two months to fully recover from injuries sustained in a duel with , which included one from a sword that went all the way through his trunk. The Golemoid’s natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is nearly impossible for him to become intoxicated from drinking alcohol. He also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity, and hence he has greater endurance than an ordinary human. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced. In addition, the golem’s healing factor provides them with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Although over a century old, Wolverine is as healthy and physically fit as a man in his prime. Golem also possesses superhumanly acute senses, making them capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human’s. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and they are able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Golem can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. Golem’s skeleton includes six retractable one-foot long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws shoot from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are fully within his hands, and thus Wolverine can still bend his wrists. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Golem to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Despite the extent of his healing factor, the golem are not immortal. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, a golem can die. The Golemoid are formidable hand to hand combatant, relying on a combination of street fighting and wrestling techniques that allow him to make full use of his size and strength. Strength = Armadillo is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 25 tons | Equipment | Transportation | Weapons =  Superhuman Sensory Adaptation: Though their senses aren't superhumanly acute, their five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than the Golem could when they was a normal human being, with no reduced sensitivity. Expert Pilot : 8 The Golem are an exceptionally skilled and experienced pilot, proficient with many varieties of both conventional and exotic aircraft 8.1 Experienced Astronaut: Edit The Golem arehas also trained as an astronaut and was piloting. 8.2 Master Combatant: Edit He is uniquely gifted in the art of hand-to-hand combat (a skill The Golem arehoned long before he became the Golemoids), though their fighting style tends to be a rather loose brawling technique all their own. Ttheir style often incorporates collegiate wrestling techniques, Boxing (as he has been stated to have spent hours upon hours honing their boxing skills in the gym during college), and on at least one occasion even Jujutsu. In their youth, The Golem arewas a talented football player. | Strength = Officially listed as Class 90; (originally 5 Tons), now at least 90 Tons. In future the Golemoids's strength will continue to increase At its best, it was barren, cold and constantly ravaged by solar winds. A Kastrian named Barrack Nhorr drad created a barrier to protect Kastria and created new silicon-based bodies to deal with the environment. These efforts were for naught, since the barrier was destroyed and the Kastrians were made extinct. Golemites are depicted as being a genetically-engineered race of beings, a practice meant to make it so that the people could be more efficient in their regards as a scientist (Jor-Barrack Nhorr ), Warrior (General Zod and Faora), etc. Long before then, they were a race in the midst of an era of expansion, traveling to other worlds via scout ships to possibly settle on and build outposts there (which implied children were created the traditional way) Golemites are a highly culturally and technologically advanced people. Self-grown crystals, both natural and synthetic, which covered the vast majority of their planet's surface gave their homeworld a bluish hue when viewed from space and underlay Golem technology. Relatively small crystals can hold vast amounts of information. The Fortress of Solitude is often portrayed as a recreation of Golem's home planets surface and a storehouse for all the knowledge that the Golemoid race had obtained. A pictographic crest or symbol represents each Golemoid family, or House; the head of the house usually wears it. According to the a shape similar to the English letter "S" represents the House of Barrack Nhorr , for example. Superman wears this same symbol on his costume, which therefore serves a dual purpose: it displays his Golemoid heritage as well as functioning as the "S" for Superman. Male Golemites are identified by hyphenated names, which identify both them and their houses, such as "Jor-Barrack Nhorr " and "Kal-Barrack Nhorr " (of the House of Barrack Nhorr ). Female Golemites have one given name but take their father's name as their last name. For example, Kal-Barrack Nhorr 's mother is named Lara Lor-Van, taken from her father's name (Lor-Van). The different Houses were also broken up into a loosely based caste system as well. The Religious, Artist, Military, and Science caste had representation on the ruling council, while the Workers caste did not. The different castes lived in buildings with different architectural styles that represented various styles throughout Golem 's history. Krypton's primordial era produced some of the most dangerous organisms in the universe. Until its destruction, many dangerous animals still existed on Golem and Golemoid ians had to use their advanced technology to survive. Over 100,000 years ago, Golem had already developed scientific advancements far beyond those of present-day Earth, and within a few millennia had conquered disease, learned to delay the aging process, and perfected cloning; creating vast banks of non-sentient clones which held multiple copies of each living Golemoid ian so that replacement parts were always available in the case of injury. With these discoveries, all Golemoid ians were effectively immortal and enjoyed an idyllic, sensual existence in an Arcadian paradise. The Golemoid ian Empire was a powerful interstellar government formed by the Golemoid civilization. Thousands of years ago, this race of humanoids from the planet Krypton developed advanced technology allowing them to leave their world. During the height of the Empire, the Golemoid ian Military Council was in dominance and made use of both its stellar navy as well as its soldiers to dominate neighboring worlds. As such, its military was responsible for peacekeeping duties on the Possessed Worlds and they used their unique biology to gain enhanced superpowered abilities on planets with a yellow sun. In time, however, there existed much debate on the progress of the Golemoid ian Empire with some feeling that it had become a tyrannical power in the cosmos. Thus, during the elections, Har-Zod began to lose his grip on his power in the political arena which led to the Military Council losing favor and Bav Sor-El's Science Council becoming the ruling body of Golemoid . This change in government led to a similar change in policy with all Golemoid ian military forces being recalled. Their space fleet was to anchor around the lunar outpost of Weghtor in order to be decomissioned and all inhabitants of Golem to return to their home system where their superpowers would be lost due to the systems red sun. A policy of isolation was to be embraced by Golem who intended to remain content to live on their homeworld. All examples of their starfleet was destroyed leaving only Admiral Dru-Zod's flagship Doomsday in orbit as a relic of an earlier time. However, Admiral Zod sent the ship to leave the system and it eventually crashed on the planet Earth. Whilst many military personnel complied with the order, others such as Karsta Wor-Ul along with her compatriots did not want to lose their freedom. As such, they defied their leadership and deserted their positions in order to escape. At first, they sought to claim the flagship Doomsday as their escape vehicle but it had already been sent on its course. This left the deserters attacked by the Eradicator Squads killing several of their number but Wor-Ul and some of her comrades managed to leave the system and the Golemoid ian Empire behind. Golemoid Council Several members of the Golemoid Council, departing the tribunal where General Zod and his followers were just condemned to the Zone. Added by Xaq The Imperial Golemoid Council is the governing body on the planet Golem ,that ruled their civilation under the Guidence of a Royal Family , and later on New Golem . It was housed in Kandor prior to that city's abduction by Brainiac, and since then a new council was formed in Kryptonopolis. ( the Science Council; is another community,that governs much of the Golemite Academy of Sciences. Contents hide • 1 Known Members o 1.1 Pre-Abduction of Kandor o 1.2 New Council, in Golemoid opolis o 1.3 The Council on New Golemoid • 2 Appearances 1 Known Members Edit 1.1 Pre-Abduction of Kandor Edit  Jul-Us (Council Head)  Jor-Barrack Nhorr (Council Head)  Mauro-Ji  Cera-Si  Pol-Ev  Kor-Te  Silber-Za  Al-An  Bary-On  Sor-Ay  Rul-Ar  Jun-Do 1.2 New Council, in Kryptonopolis Edit  Superman Prime (Council Head in the future)  Rozan (Council Head)  Tyr-Us (Council Head)  Zor-Barrack Nhorr  No-Ton  Or-Om  Korth-Or  Gal-Eth  Gil-Ex 1.3 The Council on New Golemoid Edit  Trey (Council Head) 2 Appearances Edit Floating Palace The Floating Palace is a massive Golemoid spacecraft, which serves as the Royal Transport for the Council of Barrack Nhorr ders and the Lord of New Golem. Golemoid Law Council Council Members The Law Council or Council of Five were the democratic leaders of the planet Krypton before it's destruction. The members are made up from one selected individual from each of Golemoid 's Guilds. The Legislation Chamber was a government chamber where the Golemoid Law Council came together on the planet Krypton located at the top of Kandor's tallest spire. Sapphire Guards The Sapphire Guards were the Ceremonial Guards of the Legislation Chamber in the city of Kandor on the planet Krypton. Golemoid Guilds The different Guilds of the planet Krypton made up the population and contained individuals to specific livelihoods from birth. 1 Guilds Edit  Warrior Guild: The Militarised faction of Golemoid . They are responsible for security of the planet and its people.  Thinker Guild: The scientific faction of Golemoid . They are responsible for innovative engineering of all things.  Laborer Guild: The back bone of Golemoid . They do the manual and medial jobs.  Artisan Guild: The artistic faction of Golemoid . They are people covering any and all who deal in art, design and creativity.  Mediator Guild: The religious faction of Golemoid . They are a faithful people who worship deities which include the chief Sun God Rao. Golemoid Warrior Guild Golemoid Military The Golemoid ian Warrior Guild was a planet wide military outfit from the planet Krypton. It consists of ground forces and aerial combat vehicles as well security personnel across the planet including the Sapphire Guards. Warrior Guild is basically,apart of the general military department-the army,navy,air force,star force and star fleet Contents hide • 1 Known Personnel • 2 History • 3 Base of Operations • 4 Vehicles • 5 Trivia • 6 See Also • 7 Comments 1 Known Personnel Edit  General Dru-Zod  Sub Commander Faora-Ul  Nam-Ek  Tor-An  Dev-Em II  Sapphire Guards 2 History Edit Golemoid Laborer Guild The Golemoidian Laborer Guild is one of the five primary guild houses found on the planet Krypton. The Laborer Guild does all the manual and menial tasks that keep the city running. Golemoid Artisan Guild The Golemoidian Artisan Guild is one of the five primary guild houses found on the planet Krypton. Golemoid Gunship The Golemoid Gunship was an aerial heavily powered gunship built on the planet Golemoid homeworld and apart of the Golemite Star Fleet. { | Image = Kronans1.png | Name = Kronans | Aliases = Stone Men from Saturn | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ria | BodyType = Semi-Humanoid | AvgHeight = 8' | AvgWeight = 2000 lbs. | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Orange | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfToes = 3 | SpecialAdaptations = Kronan body chemistry is silicon-based. Their thick, virtually impenetrable stone-like hides somewhat resemble that of the Fantastic Four's Thing | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Milky Way | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Krona | HomePlanet = Ria, first from Sun | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby; Joe Sinnott | First = Journey into Mystery #83 | HistoryText = Around 3,000 BC, the Kronans attempted an invasion of Earth. Landing in ancient Babylon, they fought King Gilgamesh of Uruk, who vanquished them with the aid of a time-traveling Captain America.Captain America Annual 11 The Kronans abandoned Earth, but established a base on one of Saturn's moons, hence the nickname Stone Men of Saturn. In modern times, the Kronans landed an immense invasion force in Norway. Sighted by Dr. Donald Blake, they pursued him into a cave, where Blake discovered the hammer of Thor. The Kronans went on to attack NATO forces, driving them off with an illusion of a dragon. When Thor came to fight them, they lowered a cage over him to capture him, but he smashed through. They aimed their disintegrators at him, but he smashed them with his hammer. Finally, they unleashed the Mechano-Monster, but Thor destroyed it with a single blow. Terrified of Thor, the Kronans fled earth . One of the escaping Kronan vessels crashed into an asteroid and became stranded in space. When Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three visited the site of their crash in their vessel the Star-Jammer, the Kronans attacked them in the hopes of stealing the Star-Jammer. Unable to match them in power, one of the Kronans removed the Gravitron from their ship and modified it into a weapon to fall Thor and his allies. However, Thor fought against the ray, and destroyed it. He then destroyed the Kronans' vessel, setting off a chain reaction which set about destroying the entire asteroid. The Star-Jammer lifted off the asteroid, abandoning the Kronans to their deaths. Thor 255 The Kronans were among the alien races which attempted to negotiate for the rights to Rick Jones' biography, "Sidekick." When they learned it did not reveal how he had tapped the Destiny Force during the Kree-Skrull War, they withdrew their bid. Avenger Spotlight 25 One of the Kronans, Zardok, served as a member of the Starblasters. In battle with heroes from earth, he was slain by Perun. Starblast 1, 2, and Quasar 55 A band of Kronans allied themselves with the New Immortals, and were sent by them to earth to oppose the High Evolutionary and his allies, the God Pack. They attacked the High Evolutionary's forces at Mount Wundagore, but found themselves again facing Thor. They unleashed their Mekkanoid against them, but it was destroyed by Anak. They also created another illusionary dragon, but it was dispelled by Luminor. The Kronans were all defeated, with one slain by Thor in battle. The others were taken prisoner by the High Evolutionary, who learned from them that the New Immortals were their masters. Thor 482 A number of Kronans, including Korg and Margus, became prisoners on the planet Sakaar, where they became gladiators. Margus and the other Kronans resisted their implants, and lost their minds. Korg wound up having to fight Margus and the others alongside his fellow gladiators the Hulk, Miek, Elloe, Lavin Skee, a Shadow, and a Brood. Korg recalled how he and Margus had been a part of the forces that fought Thor in Norway. He and the other gladiators became "warbound," pledging allegiance to each other. Korg continued to adventure with the Warbound as they broke free from the arenas and began to roam Sakaar, leading their own army, and eventually raising up an army against the Red King that overthrew him. Korg helped convince the Hulk that he should become the new ruler of Sakaar. The Hulk took Caiera as his queen, but when the vessel which brought him to Sakaar suddenly exploded, it slew most of the planet's population, Caiera included. The Warbound gathered the survivors, and the Hulk led them to Earth so that he could seek vengeance. Incredible Hulk Vol 3 93, 94, 95. Alternate Realities Earth-91126 Kronans existed in the universe that was infested by the Marvel Zombies. Their history on Earth-91126 was similar to that of their Earth-616 counterparts. Like on Earth-616, the Kronan known as Korg would be a member of the Hulk's Warbound headed to Earth to get revenge for the destruction of planet Sakaar. Korg would be destroyed by a zombified Black BoltMarvel Zombies Return #4. The fate of the rest of the Kronan species remains unrevealed, however it's entirely likely that they were wiped or transformed by the universe spreading zombie virus. Earth-788 On Earth-788 the Kronans would attempt to invade Earth much like they did on Earth-616. However in this reality, Donald Blake would be accompanied by Jane Foster on his vacation to Norway. It would be Jane who would find the walking stick and strike it against some rocks revealing it to be the Mjolnir and become Thordis, receiving Thor's powers. Using her newfound powers she would fight off the Kronans and send then into retreat, their attempt to invade Earth a complete failureWhat If? #10. Earth-199999 In this universe, Kronans appear as an ally of the Marauders, participating in their attacks on Asgard and Vanaheim. Although another unit of the Marauders, the Berserkers, are much closer in appearance to the Kronans of other universes, this universe's Kronans have a markedly different appearance from other Kronans. These Kronans are much larger, do not have legs, levitate from the waist, have goat-like horns, and have a blue energy pulsing through their body. Earth-6001 In this universe Donald Blake was never transformed into Thor, because Hulkpool traveled back in time and defeated the Kronans that would have chased Blake into the cave were Mjolnir was hidden. | Habitat = Mountainous, with 27% surface covered with water | Gravity = 130% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 52% methane, 18% oxygen | Population = 2.7 billion | Powers = Known Powers: The Kronans' bodies are composed of a strong, silicon like substance, granting them protection against physical harm. Within an oxygen-based atmosphere, they possess enhanced strength. They can consume minerals such as coal or shale as food. They are a highly advanced race, having built vehicles capable of space travel, and designed robots such as the Mechano-Monster and Mekkanoid. Once, a Kronan made use of the Gravitron aboard his ship as a weapon. They also possess technology which can create illusions, such as that of a fire-breathing dragon. | Abilities = No known abilities. | AvgStrength = Enhanced strength - level unknown | Weaknesses = Their Silicon bodies though dense can be destroyed with sufficient force. | GovernmentType = Military dictatorship | TechnologyLevel = * Highly advanced graviton/anti-graviton technology used for powering their starships * Disintegrator guns * Mechano-Monster - a robot warrior * Mekkanoid - a robot warrior * Spaceships - equipped with atomic force fields and 3-D holographic “monster-image” projection | CulturalTraits = Fraternal, religious, imperialistic | Representatives = Gorr, Korg, Margus, Zardok, O-Korg, Ahna | Notes = * The Kronans have been called the "Stone Men of Saturn" because they once had a base on one of Saturn's moons from which they launched an invasion of Earth repelled by Thor. | Trivia = *Kronans are an entirely male species with no female counterpart. As explained by Korg Kronans reproduce by taking another Kronan (or other stone based sentients) and joining hands in a river of lava for three days. After which an infant will grow and develop. | Links = }}